


【润旭】白雪公主part7

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 预警：qiang迫、捆bang、舔jio……痴汉玉，慎入，慎入！！
Relationships: 润旭, 香蜜 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【润旭】白雪公主part7

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：qiang迫、捆bang、舔jio……痴汉玉，慎入，慎入！！

Part7 蝴 蝶

预警：qiang迫、捆bang、舔jio……痴汉玉，慎入，慎入！！

“啊！”伴随着一声凄厉的惨叫，旭凤被重重的扔到床上，才刚遭受过暴力的臀被力道所挫，与床铺挨近的时候传来无比的疼痛，也让这个从小娇生惯养的少年疼得叫出了声，然而比起屁股上火辣辣的灼痛感，眼前这个若无其事脱下外套，松开领结的男人更叫人害怕。

润玉看了眼软绵绵的床铺上，因为自己解开衬衫露出胸膛的公主正一脸恐惧的往后退去，却因受伤的臀而艰难挪动，凤眸中都忍不住满溢泪水的模样，越发心头火热，激动得难以自已，他舔了舔干燥的唇，一步一步趋近自己的囚徒，此刻对方已无处可逃，尽在掌握之中。

这样的感慨让他浑身都刺激得颤栗起来，尤其在看见长袍遮掩不住那两条白生生的腿时越发兴奋，一把擢住那伶仃的只能堪堪一握的脚踝，仔细打量着那只小小的足，服下抑制生长剂的旭凤身形看起来比同龄的少年要纤细的多，而小脚丫也是，白嫩嫩的看起来十分的可口。

润玉情不自禁将那雪色拥有泛着淡粉色珠光指甲盖的脚趾头放进嘴里舔舐，麻酥酥的触感越发让旭凤慌了神，他从未想过这个变态哥哥居然会吮吸自己的脚趾，而那陶醉的神色更是让人作呕，不由自主地用力踢蹬着对方，却在骤然加大紧握的力气中哀泣出声。

“好疼，快放开我！！下三滥的贱种，你快放开我！！”对方的手掌仿佛变成了钳子一般，死死的擢紧自己的脚踝，而另一只蹬上胸膛的腿也被反手抓住，随着一个柔软湿润的物体包裹着脚趾尖反复的爱抚，身体最敏感的部位被肆意亵玩，旭凤不免有些寒毛直立，愤怒的叫出声，含着泪的凤眸里尽是鄙夷不屑。

“贱种？呵呵……”润玉听见那句话，竟讽刺的笑出声来，他松开已经被吮吸的有些发红泛着亮晶晶唾液光芒的脚趾头，亲了亲白胖的脚面，大手沿着脚踝往下，去抚摸那羊脂堆成的腿肚，少年骨肉匀停，瘦而不柴，身体摸上去绵软十分，那腿肚因方才的用力而绷得极紧，入手稍稍使力，却让对方发出一声低呼。

那光滑的牛皮手套在光裸的肌肤上掠过，像是擦起了火花般刺激，一路蜿蜒到敏感的大腿内侧，少年哆哆嗦嗦的退避着，想要让不得自由的腿合拢起来，来抵御眼前之人的侵袭，可被牵制住丝毫用不上力气的腿还是被对方一点点使用蛮力分开，呈现出大开着m的姿势。

狼狈向对方敞露着所有隐秘之地的窘态让旭凤不住的低声道：“别，别看，你这个偷窥狂！”但对方的目光还是被那个可怜兮兮紧闭着的花穴所吸引，那里完全不同于女人的隙缝，而是在沟壑溪谷的深处有一个花苞褶皱，紧紧簇拥着中间的花蕊，并因对方的靠近而微微收缩。

“啧，你这个地方，只怕帝都的妓女看见了都要自惭形秽……多么完美……”男人痴迷的褪去手套，在口中蘸了点唾液，便急不可耐的捅进了那个从未被造访过的密穴，遭遇异物袭击的小口受惊似得缩得紧紧，却让他越发笑出了声：“怎么这么紧张？放松一点！”

“变态！！你居然会有这样可耻的爱好，你真是跟你母亲一样都是下流胚子！”含着眼泪的旭凤愤怒的叫道，即便是面临着侵犯，他也不想失去任何的骨气，毕竟对方只是继母带来的拖油瓶，而自己可是明媒正娶的母后所生，从身份上天然的高人一等。

“哦……”润玉没有料到自己的弟弟即便在这样的情形下，居然还能维持不屈的傲骨，他不屑的撇撇嘴，随后若有所指的道：“呵，收起你的坚强吧，只怕过了一刻，也不知是谁会像帝都最淫荡的妓女一样在我身底下呻吟……”话音未落，他拔出手指，将对方翻了个，少年雪白的腿顺势垂落在床铺旁的地上，想要挣扎离去却被男人坚韧的双腿夹住而动弹不得。

伴随一声剧烈的裂帛声，少年身上能够蔽体的长袍被一撕为二，现出拥有两只薄薄肩胛骨的脊背，男人若有似无的叹息在那薄薄的耳垂畔掠过，像是展示着他绝无仅有的怜悯：“旭儿，我希望，你等会也能这么倔强，来，让我看看众人称道的公主究竟有多出色！”

少年被反绑的双手不停的扭动着，意图脱开锁链的控制，手腕上的链子不停发出碰撞的声音，然而高高昂起的脖颈和蓄势待发似一对翅膀的肩胛骨那样美丽，让他看起来像是一只被猎人囚禁的天鹅，那样的纯白无暇，却又被束缚得根本逃脱不得，那样叫人沉迷于此的景。

“放开我，你这个疯子，你这个狗东西，我警告你放开我！啊啊啊啊啊！！”旭凤已然魂不守舍，紧靠着自己只隔了一层薄薄布料膨胀的硬块让他很清楚的知道那是什么，而对方意有所指的话语愈发叫人心惊胆战，但即便如此，他也不愿意向对方求饶，然而下一刻比起被鞭挞的臀更为剧烈的灼痛感传来，顿时叫他哀嚎出声。

最脆弱最不设防的地方被猛地贯穿，骤然冲入的肉刃仿佛一把尖利的刀子在后庭中搓磨，几乎可以闻见那被擦破的肠道而发出的悲鸣，旭凤呜咽着急剧挣扎，想要逃脱那样的酷刑，然而被扣紧的腰肢即使如风中的柳枝一样摇摆，却还是被迫迎向那个让自己痛楚难当的存在。

润玉的呼吸变得粗重，他一把攫住那对因为挣动而微波跌宕的臀，不由分说将自己早已勃起的硕大持续插入向往已久的幽穴，没有经过充分润滑的甬道本能的排斥着外来者，而过于紧致也让这个初次体验性生活的男人有些无所适从，他用力拍打着有些红肿破皮的臀瓣，可除了将少年折腾得呜呜恸哭之外，毫无帮助。

男人咬了咬牙，一气挺进猛干，柔弱的肠道被开拓出来，蜿蜒的血丝自交合处缓缓渗出，或许有了血液的润滑，那处不再窒涩，男人大开大合的肏弄着方才还是处子的股道，被迫向侵入者敞开所有的穴口在一次又一次猛烈的袭击中溃不成军，放弃了所有的坚持。

察觉到对方松开的同时，男人轻笑一声，一面掐住少年柔软的腰肢，一面以迅疾如同虚影的速度捶打着，过于急剧的动作让连接处都泛起了粉红色层层叠叠的泡沫，而连绵不断的疼痛感已然让旭凤失神，不知自己身在何方，只能随波逐流的跟着晃动不休。

雪白的身体上被男人留下无数的指痕，从幼嫩的大腿根处，到平滑如洗的脊背，还有两弯凹陷下去的腰窝，都受到男人不间断的抚摸和掐弄，他觊觎这个完美的身体已经很久很久了，而此刻孤身在外的公主则给予了最好的机会，可惜啊，你的心还不够狠，不然……

男人想到方才那惊险的一幕，越发狠劲朝着被蹂躏的不成样子的穴口杵了数十下，前所未有剧烈的力道让人感觉像是要被捅穿腹部，捅到里头的内脏一样叫人毛骨悚然，旭凤忍不住哭出声来，哀求道：“不，不要了，哥哥，求你，求你饶了我……呜呜呜……”

兴许是初次体验过于刺激，又或许高傲弟弟的求饶简直成了最好的催化剂，男人忽而低喘了一声，控制不住的将第一次的精液悉数释放，然而看着底下像是被烫到一样想要跳起来，却因为自己的束缚而回落到床铺的稚嫩身体，那软下的某物却又缓缓有了精神。

他不免一笑，竟就着两人相连的姿势一下子坐在了床铺上，而握紧对方腰肢的双手略一向下，托起无力的双腿，那少年便严丝合缝的与自己连在一起，只是因着姿势，那东西不可避免的因对方的重力而进的更深，也愈发为自己带来欢愉的快感，忍不住上下起伏动作起来。

被湿漉漉精液喷溅肠壁，而浑身颤栗的旭凤忍不住想要跳起来，那种黏黏糊糊的感觉实在太令人恶心了，然而才回落床铺的身体却骤然天晕地转，双腿被人托起就着连起的姿势，坐在那令人恐怖的存在上，突突跳着又一次勃发精神的肉柱让他的脑仁几乎都跟着跳跃。

“不……不……不要了，哥哥，我不要了……呜呜呜……不……”旭凤从口中发出期期艾艾的告饶，然而一句话却被底下的撞击破碎成无数的片段，他像是被串在烧烤架上的鸟儿，密处被灼烫至极的铁棍穿过，随着对方的泵动而越发灼痛，想要逃开这可怖的酷刑，可对方强有力的双手却压下了自己微弱的抵抗，将自己一次又一次落向罪恶的深渊。

旋即，不知男人碰触了那个点，兴许是擦过那一块控制欲念的软肉，少年骤然发出一声高亢急促的呻吟，睁开了雾蒙蒙的凤眸，收紧了早已松软不已的穴口，而布满汗珠的身躯也有些僵直，稀薄的毛发中那只沉睡的鸟儿竟有些微的抬头，并吐出一丝丝清液。

“呵，原来是这里吗？”男人煞有兴趣的摸了摸刚才还萎缩着的鸟头，粗糙的指尖拂过幼嫩的柱身，沿着顶端的罅隙抚弄，少年死死咬紧了嘴唇，可还是无法忍耐的从喉咙里溢出满足的喘息，但男人围绕方才那个地方恶意辗转的事实却更让他无法接受。

自己的身体不再属于自己，每一次男人刻意的顶弄着那处软肉，脊椎骨仿佛被蚂蚁爬过一样又麻又痒，让人浑身都打着激灵，而不间断频频的碰触更是叫人颤栗不已，旭凤的牙都已陷入血色的唇瓣中，然而被咬的血肉模糊的唇传来的疼痛依旧无法抵消那绵绵不断的快感。

“够……够了，不要……”旭凤勉强提起一口气红着眼眸叫道，他很害怕这样全然陌生的自己，也害怕自己在对方的侵犯中获得快乐，男人轻轻咬了咬那白皙的耳垂，满意的看着那东西变得发红透明，像是红玛瑙里面汪着水一样，骤然吸了口气将少年腾空而起转了个方向。

重重坐下激烈的刺激和粗长的肉棍在甬道里面入得更深的感触几乎让旭凤翻起了白眼，神魂都仿佛跃居天外一样，然而胸前的刺痛却让他回过了神，男人竟贴近了湿漉漉汗水淋漓的胸，咬着那已有些微微凸起的乳粒玩弄，细小的浅樱色乳首在牙齿间渐渐胀大，越发的硬挺。

“不……不行……”旭凤咬紧了牙关，前所未有的惶恐和不安将他笼罩，他摇摆着想要脱开润玉的唇齿，却不由自主的把胸向对方送去更多，而男人则在啃咬着在反复亵渎已蜕变成深红色茱萸的同时，含含糊糊的叫道：“唔……怎么不行，看你，这儿都立起来了。”

说罢，他竟无师自通的用舌尖抵了抵小乳峰顶，在那凹陷处反复逗留，一手掐住青紫的腰，一手用指甲盖去掐另一侧的乳粒，急如电流般掠过的欢愉叫旭凤的脑海中空白一片，他无法控制的呻吟出声，而后在男人用灵活的舌来挑拨捻的时候越发丢盔卸甲，溃败得无法收拾。

润玉露出满足的笑容，他放开被吸吮得红彤彤泛着唾液亮光的乳粒，又吸上了另一枚，听着少年不断发出猫儿似的低泣，全身渐渐的软化，被肏开的穴口留恋似得紧紧吸住自己，然后在离开时发出啵的挽留声，那双总是飞扬着的凤眸终于垂下，微阖着的双目再看不见往日的骄傲。

“这样多好……旭儿，你只要乖乖的，哥哥永远都会疼爱你。”润玉悠然自得的叫着，又摸了一把对方已有些渗血的屁股，开始照顾起硬邦邦贴在自己腹部的小雀儿，不过撸了几下，就看见少年浑身抽搐，随后那雀头一腔白精喷涌而出，悉数沾到了自己的胸腹处。

润玉笑笑擦了擦淋漓的浊液，往少年口中拭去，骨节分明的指在毫不设防的口腔中辗转，而对方高潮过后迷蒙的双眼和张开可见粉嫩的舌愈发让他收手不得，手指一伸，竟夹着那柔软的舌头玩弄，大抵是腥咸的口感让少年终于醒了片刻，那张俊俏的容颜瞬间肉眼可见的变色。

“唔唔唔……”不得自由的少年用怒瞪着的凤眸死死看着始作俑者，而用力咬下却被对方逃开的两排利齿不可避免的咬到了自己的舌头，剧痛伴随着口腔中泛起的血腥味让公主眼前一黑，然而下一刻被推倒在床的现状更是让他哀叫连连，痛不欲生。

被锁紧的手腕死死压在身子底下，麻木的几乎快要感觉不到存在，而高抬着有些酸胀的双腿被男人恶意的推举与身体平行，靠近颤抖着收紧的肩膀，这个姿势使得连接更为紧密，也更方便了对方就着早已被蹂躏的红肿不堪的密处，再一次将肆掠的锋刃狠狠的戳刺。

对方粗长的巨根在已被侵略殆尽的肠道里翻搅着，在抽拔出来的时候带出一点点鲜红的肠肉和淡粉色的浊液，而后又一次狠狠得整根没入其中，那早已松软合不拢的菊穴瑟瑟发抖的向对方敞开所有，狰狞的长柱却依旧没有一丝怜悯的拓开穴口，与充血肿胀的甬道亲密接触。

公主的神魂似乎早已离他而去，只能无助的看着房顶的天花板，那里虽然被打扫干净，可角落里还是有一个密密的蜘蛛网，上面不知何时飞来了一只蝴蝶，被死死的黏住，而蛛网中央的蜘蛛正不急不缓的踱着步伐，朝着猎物挺进，开始享用起难得的美食，多么相似的一幕，自己也仿佛被缚住翅膀的蝴蝶一样，根本逃不开眼前这个恶魔哥哥的侵犯，真是比堕神更为严苛的惩罚。

公主终于忍不住小声的抽泣起来，在发现即便是痛斥或是告饶也无法让身上的男人停止肆虐之后，他咬紧了血迹斑斑的唇，从喉咙里发出一些悲鸣，在心里默默诅咒着这个可恶的哥哥被千刀万剐，不得好死，然而恶魔依旧没有放过他，而是又一次调转姿势，猛烈的抽插。

小木屋里回荡起抽抽噎噎的哭泣声和噗嗤噗嗤淫靡的律动声，公主雪白的身体上充斥着无数或青或紫的指痕和掐痕，而层层叠叠又一次绽开新的红痕，像是昭示所有者权属的证明，做得兴起，润玉又将手腕的锁链绕过一侧的大腿，就着绷直到极限有些颤抖的大腿根，向着那早已残破不堪的花穴猛烈的插拔，一遍又一遍不知疲倦的搐动。

小木屋外的天色渐渐暗沉，森林也开始变得黑漆漆的一片，然而亮起灯光的房间内依旧传来隐隐约约的啜泣声，就像是一只崇尚自由的蝴蝶，被紧紧黏在蜘蛛的蛛网中央，只能眼睁睁看着狩猎者一点一点的吃掉自己的身体，那是多么可悲又可怖的一幕。

然而密林之中却有窸窸窣窣的声音传来，随着盔甲的响动，十数个骑着马的黑骑士从林中施施然的奔了出来，而后为首的在看见那栋小木屋后挥了挥手，叫道：“停下，那就是王后说的小木屋，记住，里面的人，一个都不能留！”

刺啦一声，熊熊的火把燃起，映红了这些黑骑士面无表情的脸，他们是隶属于王后的黑旗军，只听王后的命令，而今天下午王后给予他们的命令则是杀了森林中小木屋里所有的人，他们有条不紊的砍下小树，将火把绑在了半截树木上，然后高高举起了带有黑色箭簇的弓弩。

弓箭带着闪闪的寒光，对准了小木屋的门，似乎等小木屋的主人一出现，那十数支箭便会疾射而去，夺走他的性命，然而外侧的火光终于惊动了屋里的人，门吱呀一声开了，黑骑士们眸光闪了闪，而后在看见来者的时候死死扣住了弓弦，额上不可避免的渗出了一滴冷汗。

“殿下？您怎么在这？”为首的黑骑士不解的问，他连忙示意手下一起放下手中的弩箭，看向眼前正站在木门前警惕张望的青年，那位王后的独生子正穿着一身松松垮垮的衬衫和带着不明斑点的裤子，一脸飨足的眯了眯眼，冷漠叫道：“你们来做什么？是母后叫你们来的？”

他那双如寒冰一样的眸子一一在装备齐全的黑旗军身上掠过，从外观护身沉重的甲胄，到腰间配着的宝剑，还有刚才指向自己却垂落下来杀伤力极大的弓弩，骤然发出一声冷笑，他没有想到母后竟然这么快找到了这里，而幸好自己来的及时，若再迟一步，只怕自己见到的，就只有公主的尸体了。

Tbc……


End file.
